hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 21
Is the ninth episode of season 2 chess legends. It is the story about the two people who are arguing about their conversation. Later on they are fighting the game after that Herbegettan Legends is planning to trade the goods but the loser of this game 1 accept however while investigating him the winner of this game finds out. 'Events' *The first appearance of Herbegettan Legends *Kris, Wind Stun and Obelisk have been introduced. *Tesla, Zap, Anchor Ghoul, Specter, Emitter Eyes Ether and Walrus Scissor reaches level 2. *Adjaua Legends defeats Arances Legends in battle, then he also defeats Herbegettan Legends in the battle. *Herbegettan Legends confirmed to be he is the only son of Herbegettans *Mante Legends is revealed to being ritual of being Monarchiya by Jaime. *The twin sisters arrests Herbegettan Legends to the police, Myosotis Legends and Gaharol Legends spoke to him to don't worry about his grandparents will die naturally. 'Prologue' Adjaua Legends is worried about Steve Legends who are going to the hell before them. Arances Legends calms him down by playing chess. Then Adjaua Legends is now calm and active for now on. In other day Arances Legends accepts the trade without orders do not hesitate to trade. His trade doesn't show if the trader must first showing for Arances Legends. Adjaua Legends doubt this person about his action when the trader open the case he find out that is fake. This pieces is so fake so Adjaua Legends want to stop this before its too late. 'Friendly' Adjaua Legends is going to losing his hope because he can't contact his brother. Arances Legends calm downs Adjaua Legends but can't to be calm when his friends were lost or kidnapped as hostage. Then Arances Legends raising his voice that they should be okay however Adjaua Legends is not feeling okay. Then Arances Legends planning to give hope to Adjaua Legends for battling in the game. Adjaua Legends is losing hope and he worried for his brother friends that's why to stay calm. The two of them in the ships are battling. 'Invasion of Trade' Here comes Herbegettan Legends the boy who does show to them for trade. Arances Legends accepts the offer, he ask him to please what on his trade? He says "no, you must open yours". He opens six of Arances Legends, but Adjaua Legends is suspecting this person. The trader is smiling, and he faking his smile when opening his chest and Adjaua Legends take the action and he block the offer. Arances Legends turn mad, Adjaua Legends did to stay calm with him after he did it to him. So the only mad person here is Herbegettan Legends. 'Friendly Match' Arances Legends uses his Range Adventurer Pieces' Blueprints and for Adjaua Legends uses his own pieces. This battle is for the calm mode when one gets upset. This game is too long for that and I'm sure that this is brilliant. 'Opening Game' Adjaua Legends take a first turn, then Arances Legends mercilessly forming a defense for breath-taking since Adjaua Legends got materialized his pieces. The battle commits inside this ship has the deep secret. When he fights Mante Legends in the sea, he didn't show it. Also fighting Bago Legends in game. Surprisingly Bago Legends can't notice it. 'Middle Game' Arances Legends was force to defend in that center position there's a pawn need to promote for queen albeit he insisting his bishop or substitute to remain defend. Adjaua Legends says is this calm or are you just gathered pieces. Arances Legends told Adjaua Legends from little while ago. 'End Game' Now Adjaua Legends finally understand and he is now calm and summons his killing move attacking when he just reaches the fortress and flew all of the pawn defense is cut after that he release an explosion that will can't getting out to hide and Arances Legends shout and lost the game in forty minutes. 'Invasion of Trade Match' Herbegettan Legends reveal to use his new pieces they are hardened like metals, also these three pieces were a previously owned by Melancholy Legends. 'Opening Game' Herbegettan is naive of defense, he just use his bishop pieces for killing move and assist on it that forces Adjaua Legends to lure in that, Arances Legends discovered it finally about him is the Mongolian when you see Herbegettan Legends appearance is brown wild hair also his eyes is brown. Certainly Herbegettan Legends explains when he trades this three pieces to Melancholy Legends to just a fire orb. That force her to warp to that former owner. 'Middle Game' Adjaua Legends intimidating him why did you trade without permission, it was forbidden and unregistered traders are no rights to trade. Herbegettan Legends confess that he had two grandmothers the mother of his father and mother. His father died in the battlefield, then his mother also died in sickness when she knows the truth about her husband died. Adjaua Legends asking a question if he has brothers and sisters, or grandfathers someday. He also explains that he is the only one son. The grandmothers will die if Herbegettan Legends will not working or trading for gold. 'End Game' Herbegettan Legends is still angry to those people who know that he is face. He laughs triumphant during the end game. Adjaua Legends is still fighting until the final breath of his counterattack almost he had a better idea. And Adjaua Legends gives him a final blow to stop his reign of trading and be surrendered. Herbegettan Legends is regret for his loss and cries what if his grandmothers are died. There's the voice who make Herbegettan Legends surrender. 'Epilogue' Mante Legends is here to this ship and he sees the three people who fighting. The two of them turn to Myosotis Legends is return to tell Herbegettan Legends about the truth and how to trade properly. Kuan Legends also returns to join the discussion. Arances Legends is silent and asking them "Who are they?". Herbegettan Legends pointing a finger of Mante Legends and shock that rumored to be Monarchiya. The four were shock about Mante Legends and he explain more, he was being Jayvees was brought to the village church, although those Japanese girls are binukas finished her dress for this ritual intercourse. Therefore, that Mante Legends and that girl named Jaime is also the Monarchiya. They tricked Jovil Natad from purpose for saving Mante Legends from being kidnapped. I was the one who witnesses that Jamie kidnaps Mante Legends as a shield. Gaharol Legends, Steve Legends and Nortis Legends is heading to the ship. Gaharol Legends clamorous ask what's going on and Herbegettan Legends is still here handcuffed by the twins to the police and the episode ends here. Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc